


My Red Valentine

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [17]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff and Smut, Girls' Night Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Theatre, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, brief misgendering, these ladies adore each other, though it's only in one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Mey Rin goes on a Valentine's Day date with DEATH: Her lover, Grelle Sutcliff.Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr
Relationships: Mey-Rin/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	My Red Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Grelle and Mey Rin are in an established relationship. Although Mey Rin knows that Grelle is a reaper, she is not yet aware that Sebastian is a demon. Since the story is set in the canon time period, Grelle is pre-transition here.
> 
> Bapy and I each wrote about half of the manuscript.

“Uh..w-w-w-will you be my Valentine?” Mey Rin squeaked, shutting her eyes tight to avoid the humiliation of the gorgeous red reaper either flat out turning her down or laughing at how funny the silly human was _before_ turning her down.

Grelle could barely restrain herself from squealing. What an utterly charming girl! She wanted to clasp the blushing, trembling maid to her bosom then and there. Mey Rin had asked to be her Valentine! The reaper was far more accustomed to being the pursuer than the pursued, so this was a welcome change. Aphrodite was finally willing to bestow her blessing on _death_. Grinning mischievously, Grelle cupped Mey Rin’s chin in her hand and kissed those rosy lips.

“I’d be honored, darling.”

At the quick, sweet kiss, Mey Rin made a noise very similar to a baby chick’s peep. And at the answer…well, her eyes popped open from behind those glasses, already on the verge of shedding tears, and she threw her arms around the taller woman as she grinned and kissed her back, almost smashing her nose into Grelle’s.

She had no idea where this would lead, but she was just happy to finally have a Valentine!

“Do you have plans for tonight, Mey Mey?” Grelle asked. She tenderly stroked the line of Mey Rin’s jaw, and the maid turned pink.

“N-n-no. I’ll have the evenin’ to myself, I will!”

“Spleeeendid,” the reaper trilled. She wanted to treat her dearest like a queen, especially on love’s holy day.

“I’ve been putting a bit of my salary aside for something special…like a play at the theatre...followed by dinner at one of the finest establishments in London.”

Mey Rin’s eyes grew even more owlish than usual, and her arms tightened around Grelle in another hug that would have left her breathless, if breathing had not long since become an option rather than a necessity for the goddess.

“And after that…” Grelle’s hand traveled to the small of Mey Rin’s back. “Well…the night will still be young, my sweet. Ample time for _passion_.”

Mey Rin’s heart raced with anticipation. She bit her lower lip, trying to stifle all the noises she wanted to make in excitement!

A shudder went through her, even with the layer of clothing that separated her skin from the reaper’s touch. She swooned, back arching, eyes filled with absolute devotion to the other woman.

“Oh, I—I can’t wait, no I can’t! I… I’ll need g-go look for a suitable outfit for this!” she blurted out, hoping that Grelle didn’t think she wanted to escape her embrace. Hell no. She just wanted to look her best, yes she did!

The reaper chuckled and gave Mey Rin a reassuring kiss. “You go do that, my little rose. I'll be here, eagerly waiting to put my arms around you again and whiskyou away!”

And so Mey Rin was freed, and hurried off to her room, nearly kicking down her own bedroom door in her excitement.

Thankfully, she was bound to find something for a Valentine’s outing among her clothes. Despite working as a simple house maid, she’d taken part in a few undercover missions for the earl at society balls, gleaning information from the news and murmur. And Nina Hopkins made sure the Phantomhive maid blended in perfectly with the fabulous evening attire she’d designed for her.

Finally, after discarding a few deep maroons, blacks, and blues, Mey Rin uncovered a sleeveless red gown with equally bright red flowers decorating the top, and beads littered all over and dangling down. The skirt nearly reached the floor, perfect for dinner and a night at the theatre! Mey Rin quickly picked out a pair of elbow-length white opera gloves, along with some red heels. That was the downside to having to dress up, since she preferred her trusty boots. But for _this_ , she’d make an exception!

This wasn’t a night of disguises and secrecy; she just wanted to look her best for her…. _lover_!!!

“AAAAH!” she squealed at the mere thought, smacking the sides of her face and taking a moment to catch her breath before getting dressed.

Grelle paced outside Mey Rin’s room, not wishing to appear too impatient, but _dying_ to see her lover. The woman didn’t have nearly enough opportunities to put her beauty on display as she ought to. Grelle couldn’t wait to see her transformation! Then, at long last, the door opened a crack.

“Gr-Grelle?” Mey Rin called out.

“Right here, darling.”

The maid stepped forward, and Grelle gasped. Mey Rin had been transformed into a princess with her elegant gloves and perfectly-tailored dress, while a modest touch of makeup accentuated her sparkling eyes.

“You’re stunning!” the reaper declared. She hugged her Mey Mey and spun her around, giggling as the other woman bashfully hid her face in the crook of Grelle’s neck.

“Oooo, everyone who sees you will be _sick_ with jealousy. You outshine all the feted noblewomen of London, my garnet!”

The smaller woman beamed at the praise, as she never got to truly _enjoy_ this kind of dressing up, which was usually reserved for important missions. But oh, her heart beat faster as she and Grelle lingered in each other’s embrace, gazing into each other’s eyes. Tonight would be different.

“A-hem, ‘scuse me… uh… ladies…” came a gruff voice from behind them. They both jolted, and Grelle clutched her little maid fiercely.

“O-Oh, h-hello Bard,” Mey Rin replied, carefully extricating herself from the reaper’s grasp. “Um…I-I can explain…”

But the chef raised a conciliatory hand. “Nah,” he shook his head. “So long as yer come back in one piece, I don’ wanna know, alright?” He directed a pointed look at the reaper.

Grelle grinned broadly, tempted to fire back that she would love to keep Mey Rin to herself for _much_ longer than just the night, but no, no. She would behave…for as long as they were still in the manor.

She bowed gratefully to the chef, and Mey Rin sank in a deep curtsy.

“Th-thank you so much Bard!” the maid whispered.

“Better get goin’ then,” he urged, standing aside and gesturing down the hall.

The two straightened, and Grelle promptly grabbed her woman, threw the chef a salute with her free hand, and raced off and around the corner.

“Oh, ooh dear…” Mey Rin mumbled, growing jittery as she realized she was technically sneaking out without the young master’s permission! “G-Grelle, h-how are going to—”

“Shhhh, my darling rose. Let your deadly efficient lover handle everything,” the reaper purred. She swept Mey Rin up in arms bridal style and then _leapt_ away, completely vanishing from the dim hallway.

They appeared outside the entrance to the theatre, which was already teeming with people. Grelle didn’t mind; that made it easier for them to slip into the crowd unnoticed, without any bothersome humans spotting their unconventional mode of arrival.

She gently set Mey Rin back on her feet and smiled when the other woman clung to her arm. It was sweet. Mey Rin had a knack for making her feel cherished. After decades of being pushed away, it was heavenly to have someone who kept her close. 

“What play are we seein’?” Mey Rin asked.

Grelle reached into her coat pocket and pulled out two tickets.

“ _As You Like It_ , darling.”

She tittered at Mey Rin’s ensuing confusion, though not unkindly.

“That’s the name of the play, my little rose. It’s one of Shakespeare’s comedies.”

Mey Rin bit her bottom lip and blushed.

“Oh…I—I didn’t know, no I didn’t…”

 _Shit_. Grelle mentally upbraided herself. What kind of woman hurt her lady’s feelings so thoughtlessly, and on Valentine’s of all days?

She caressed Mey Rin’s hair. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of, poppet. Old Will wrote dozens of plays, and you could hardly be expected to know them all! Especially when that br—young master of yours keeps you hopping from dawn to dusk. And this way, the whole play will be like a lovely surprise! This one’s a comedy; more auspicious than a tragedy on a day for lovers, don’t you think?”

Mey Rin smiled up at her, and Grelle almost swooned. _Darling, if you get any cuter, I might_ die.

“Oh yes!” the maid said. Her hand slipped down to grab ahold of the reaper’s, which made Grelle completely lose track of what she’d been about to say. Mey Rin’s touch was warm and gentle…

“I guess we should go inside, yes we should,” the maid piped up. “Looks like everyone else is headin’ that way.”

Grelle gave her head a little shake, blinking rapidly.

“Y-yes, of course. I got a distracted for a moment. Let’s find our seats, _chérie_.”

Once Mey Rin settled in a seat, her heart started pounding. She’d _never_ been to a theatrical performance before, nor even been in a _theatre_! The crowd was bustling and buzzing, and Mey briefly worried that a pair of wandering eyes would recognize her and note that the Phantomhive maid was away from the manor and her master!

“Mey, dear? Everything all right?” Grelle asked, breaking her rising panic. Mey jumped and nearly fell out of her seat, despite it being nailed to the floor.

“Um—I’m—I’m okay, yes I am! J-just nervous because it’s m-my first time, is all.”

“Oh precious,” Grelle cooed, reaching over to take her hands and squeeze, “None of these other human souls will even matter once the show starts, trust me!”

Mey shifted a little, then smiled up at her reaper love again.

“I-I hope so. This whole thing is new to me! But gettin’ to experience it with you is so worth it, yes it is!”

Grelle sighed softly, unable to hold back, and leaned in much closer.

“That’s why you delight me so, my precious. Your honesty and pure happiness are a balm to my heart…” Her voice dropped to a low purr as her lips ventured closer for a kiss.

And then the lights dimmed, and the curtain parted, revealing the first scene.

“Oh, it’s startin’, it is!” Mey chirped, eyes widening.

Grelle jerked back, smiling with gritted teeth. Dammit, she’d done this to herself! Now she’d have to try to concentrate on the show, but she _knew_ her eyes would be constantly drifting to this precious girl beside her, and enjoying the sight of her far more than any Shakespearean comedy.

Mey Rin sat at attention, eyes glued to the stage while she took in the beautiful costumes and painted backdrop. However, her brow wrinkled in confusion when the actors delivered their opening lines. The maid gnawed her lower lip nervously and shot a furtive glance at Grelle, as if she wanted to ask a question but was too shy to do so.

Grelle gave her an encouraging smile, leaning over the armrest to whisper in her ear.

“What’s wrong, my sweet?”

“W-well… I don’t understand everything they’re saying, no I don’t…it’s like English, but different. I-is somethin’ the matter with me?” Mey Rin answered sotto voce, looking increasingly distraught.

Oh, this darling!

“That’s because the play was written during the reign of Queen Elizabeth, over two centuries ago. _I_ hadn’t even been born then. One of the things I learned after becoming a reaper is that language changes over time, just like certain dresses go in and out of fashion. Management tries to make sure we use “standard English”—whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean—but it can be bloody tricky to understand death gods who were alive in Shakespeare’s day. And don’t get me started on the geezers from the Middle Ages!”

“Oooo.” Mey Rin gazed at her in awe, face alight with curiosity. “So…so it doesn’t make me stupid if—if I don’t catch everything?”

Grelle took advantage of the dim lighting to grab Mey by the chin and give her a quick kiss on the lips to put a stop to that nonsense. “Hush! You’re far from stupid, poppet. Most people in this audience won’t know what every single line means. Just let the dialogue wash over you, like music, and pay close attention to what’s happening on stage. Actions speak louder than words, _chérie_ , in the theatre and in real life.”

Mey Rin relaxed and nodded. “I’ll do that, I will,” she whispered, before turning back to the performance.

Although the production was excellent, Grelle found herself helplessly drawn to Mey Rin, just as she’d predicted earlier. Mey was engrossed in the story unfolding in front of her, and every laugh or gasp of surprise reminded the reaper how pretty her dearest was. Grelle knew the grueling workload with which Mey Rin was saddled during the day, not to mention the dangers of serving as her young master’s sniper, and she was overjoyed to see her lover having fun for a change.

Grelle casually put her hand on the armrest, and Mey’s hand came to rest atop it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Her dear little rose. This was already proving to be one of the best Valentine’s Days she’d had in decades.

Though was still hard to understand what everyone was talking about throughout the production, Mey automatically made up what she could in her mind from what appeared to be going on.

It seemed two girls were the main characters, but one of them needed to change her looks and…disguise herself as a boy? They were both in the forest, stuck there for some reason, but came across a man they knew from somewhere, who seemed to fancy one of the girls…Wait, it was the one who was now in disguise! And she still remained, trying teach the man a lesson…

More characters popped up, and Mey lost track a bit, but she maintained her focus on the girl “Rosalind” and her close female friend “Celia,” who were now posing as “Ganymede” and “Aliena.”

They seemed to be handling this drama in the forest very well! And there was one side character who stood out, and at some point said: 

_“All the world’s a stage_

_And all the men and women merely players;_

_They have their exits and their entrances,_

_And one man in his time plays many parts”_

And suddenly Mey Rin was squeezing Grelle’s hand, looking over at her love and grinning, for she definitely recognized _that_! Grelle had recited it to her before!

“Do you see now why I enjoy this, _ma chérie_?” Grelle whispered, and Mey giggled, nodding vigorously. Which led to another kiss from the red reaper.

Eventually, something seemed to go right, couples getting together, bonds mending, and it looked like they were all getting married right there at the end!

“Can that actually happen? A bunch o’ people gettin’ married at once, Grelle?” Mey murmured, eyes sparkling. It sounded like such fun!

“That’s generally the case with comedies, darling,” Grelle explained. “Joyful weddings, happy endings…and all that comes after.” She gave Mey Rin a saucy wink, and the maid blushed. Grelle’s mind was already envisioning how they’d paint the night red together. But she shouldn’t get ahead of herself. The goddess intended to enjoy each minute to the fullest, like a museum-goer taking their time to appreciate the beauty of every portrait in a gallery.

The actors took their bows, and the audience rose to their feet in a standing ovation, including Grelle and Mey Rin. Mey clapped with such enthusiasm that her hands became a blur, and she bounced on the balls of her feet like an excitable puppy. As a seasoned theatre-goer, it was refreshing for Grelle to see her lover discover the stage’s magic. Nothing could quite compare with the thrill of your first Shakesperean play!

“Let’s make a quick getaway while they’re distracted, my little rose,” Grelle said in a low voice, wrapping an arm around Mey Rin’s waist. The maid nodded, fit herself into the curve of Grelle’s side, and looked up at her with a trusting expression. Grelle closed her eyes, trying not to be distracted by the mortal woman’s alluring warmth. They leapt through space.

“Oi! Watch where you’re goin’!” a man shouted irritably, narrowly avoiding running into Grelle as the lovers materialized in front of him on the cobblestone street.

“Pardon _me_ ,” the reaper drawled, snuggling closer to Mey Rin.

The man just scowled and stormed off, and Grelle made a vulgar hand gesture at his retreating back.

“Grelle!” Mey scolded, albeit with an undercurrent of laughter in her voice.

“Well, he shouldn’t be so rude to two ladies enjoying their Valentine’s Day together,” Grelle said, haughtily tossing her hair over one shoulder. “But on to happier subjects. This is one of the city’s premier restaurants, so dinner should be smashing!”

A look of consternation appeared on Mey Rin’s face. “W-wait—how are we gonna pay for it, Grelle? I didn’t bring any money with me, no I didn’t,” she fretted.

“Really, darling! I’m not going to make you cover the tab on Valentine’s. By all the gods,” Grelle shook her head, scandalized. “It’s on me, poppet.”

She placed a finger against Mey Rin’s lips when she opened her mouth to protest. “I insist. Let me pamper you.”

Mey Rin grabbed the reaper’s hand before she had a chance to pull it away and planted a quick kiss on her knuckles. “N-no one’s ever taken me out to a nice place like this before. You’re so sweet to me, yes you are!” Tears glistened in her wide brown eyes.

“How could I not be, _mon ange_? But let’s not cry,” Grelle smiled, even as her own eyes grew misty. From the little she knew of Mey’s past, the maidservant’s early years had been harsh, lonely, and largely devoid of affection. That just meant the reaper needed to try her damndest to make Mey Rin happy in the present.

“Let’s see if we can find a table. I don’t know about you, but I’m positively ravenous!”

And so, with both ladies dressed to the nines—Mey Rin in her glorious red gown and Grelle in a crimson suit complemented by the late Madam Red’s coat—they glided through the doors of the restaurant without any trouble or fuss. The pair went up to the waiter at the podium, whose nose was stuck snootily in the air.

“Table for two, my good man!” Grelle belted out, barely even bothering to change her voice. It might seem odd to everyone else for a person they assumed was male to have such a high-pitched voice, but what it really came down to in these settings was…money. With the affluence implied by Grelle’s fine apparel, the establishment was unlikely to pry.

So into the restaurant they were led, Mey Rin staying very close to her lover as they passed by other diners. Not that she hadn’t been around others in public before, but this was definitely a new experience for the nervous maid.

Once a free table was found, and they were properly seated (Grelle graciously pulling out a chair for her love), the waiter spoke up.

“May I offer you tonight’s house specialty wine?” He already had a bottle nearby on a cart, waiting to be opened.

“Hmm…let me see it.” Grelle sounded skeptical. The waiter handed her the bottle, and Grelle squinted as she examined the label.

“ _Mais non_!” she declared, indignantly returning it to the waiter. “I know what my lady and I will be drinking tonight, and it certainly will not be that! Bring us some red Zinfandel, _tout de suite_!”

The man cowered back and bowed low before scurrying off.

With a huff, the reaper leaned back, and ran a hand back through her hair. “Honestly, you would think they would be able to tell by now what kind of drinks to give which customers! Hmph!”

“Uh—W-what was all of that about anyway, Grelle?” Mey asked in confusion. She knew the reaper was trying to order drinks, but did the _type_ of drink really matter? It was just wine, wasn’t it?

“Not all wines are created equal, _ma chérie_ ,” Grelle explained. “You wouldn’t believe how many things influence the flavor: The type of grapes used to make it, where those grapes were grown, the wood of the barrel in which the wine was kept…”

“Woah…that sounds real complicated, it does,” Mey Rin replied, looking more than a little intimidated.

“Wines are fussy things, but the bottom line is that there are a wide variety of flavors. Imagine standing in a large crowd of people: You’re surrounded by all sorts of different personalities. Some are brooding and mysterious, while others are high-spirited and voluble. You’ll decide which ones you want to talk to based on your mood, your reason for being there, and what have you.”

“An’…choosin’ a proper wine is kinda the same thing?” Mey Rin asked, comprehension dawning in her eyes.

“Pre- _cise_ -ly. It’s of the utmost importance that the wine suits the occasion.”

“So why the Zifa…Zina…?”

“The red Zinfandel? It’s bold and brazen, exploding in your mouth like a cornucopia of fruits.”

Mey Rin giggled. “It sounds like what you’d be if you were a wine!”

“You have a point there, little rose,” Grelle laughed, eyes crinkling as she propped an elbow on the table and gazed at her companion.

Just then, the waiter returned with their bottle of wine and two menus.

“Picking the appropriate dish to complement one’s wine is vital to creating the perfect meal,” Grelle continued once he’d left. “Red Zinfandel has a sweetness to it…like a certain pretty maid I could mention,” she purred. The reaper glanced coyly at Mey Rin through her lashes and was rewarded with the sight of her flustered lover hiding behind the menu. “Sooo, we want a spicy meal with a bit of zest to balance that out!”

“M-maybe…one of the curries?” Mey Rin suggested hesitantly.

Grelle felt a fierce rush of pride.

“Just the ticket!”

“Oh! Really?!” Mey Rin looked like a small child who’d just answered the schoolmaster’s toughest question.

“Yes. I think curry and Zinfandel would make an excellent pairing. You’re getting the hang of fine dining, my love!”

The reaper then poured each of them a glass. She carefully demonstrated how to hold the stem and swirl the wine to fully experience the aroma.

“I feel like a right proper lady, I do,” Mey Rin beamed after taking a sip. “An’ it tastes so good!”

“Marvelous! That’s the goal for this evening,” Grelle said. She knew it wasn’t the Zinfandel making her so wonderfully warm.

Though they’d only just opened the fine wine, there was plenty of time to drink it while waiting for their meal, and for the little maid to let it go right to the source and make her face flush. Before too long, she felt pleasantly lightheaded and even more cheerful than before.

“So, um, Gr-Grelle…what’ve your past Valentine’s Days been like, anyway?”

Grelle was humming and swirling her drink, but she raised an eyebrow at her little love for bringing up a curious question!

“Well, obviously not as _fantastique_ as this Valentine’s Day is going, wouldn’t you agree?” She purred.

The maid let out a rather over-the-top giggle.

“Oh, oh but—but you’re so _gorgeous_ , yes you are, Grelle!” she gushed, “A-And I’m sure, if not other reapers givin’ you a chance, surely other humans maybe? ‘Cause…I think from what I’ve seen o’ reapers, they do look really stuffy, but not all humans are!”

“Mmm…yes, I agree, but you do recall I can’t just let myself be seen by most mortals, and the humans I typically deal with are either dying or _dead_ …” Grelle stuck her tongue.

“Well, y-yeah… okay… um… but… there’s some humans that I know…. That we- we both know!” Mey was having a hard time looking at her reaper now, seized by self-consciousness. “Like… like um…. M-Mr. Sebastian?” she squeaked, then quickly took another drink.

Grelle didn’t answer straight away. She’d figured the wine would work quickly on her little maid, and she’d enjoyed the thought of getting to see bashful Mey Rin really open up! But she hadn’t expected this.

“Oh, _ma petite chérie_ , do you actually think I would go after Bassy? When I have _you_?”

Mey went even redder, trembling in her seat.

“W-Well, I-I dunno, I-I just—I just thought maybe you still like ‘im, I mean…” She lifted her arms and shrugged. “ _I_ still like ‘im, yes I do!” she blurted out.

Grelle snorted at this, and tittered behind her hand. Oh, goodness, if only she had a way to record this and play it back later to show the girl when she was sober!

“What?” Mey Rin chirped, blinking with complete ignorance. “D-Did I say somethin’ funny?? I- um, I mean—I like YOU more than Mr. Sebastian, Miss Grelle, yes I do!” She scrunched up her face, eyes screwed shut, as if preparing to say something important. “I-In fact, I think I- I–”

“The curry you ordered, Monsieur and Madame.”

Grelle gritted her teeth and forced a polite smile. The unfitting title stung, but she was determined not to let this man’s ignorance sour the mood. To her surprise, however, Mey Rin practically glared at the waiter, and her ruddy cheeks turned a shade darker.

“You shouldn’t talk to Grelle like that, no you shouldn’t! She’s a la—”

The reaper shook her head and quickly covered Mey Rin’s hand with her own. “Don’t fret, my poppet.”

She turned to the indignant waiter and mouthed “tipsy” (which Mey probably was), giving him an apologetic shrug. He pursed his lips, nodded primly, set down their plates, and walked away with his nose in the air.

“But you ain’t a _monsieur_ , Grelle,” Mey Rin protested, her volume rising as she smacked the tabletop for emphasis.

Grelle patted her hand and spoke in an even, gentle tone, like she was calming an irate dog with its hackles raised.

“It’s very sweet of you to defend me, darling, and I am truly grateful.” More grateful than she could express, after spending decades surrounded by fellow reapers who refused to acknowledge her womanhood. “But the people here wouldn’t understand. I’ve learned that sometimes it’s best to hold one’s tongue. Besides, _you_ know who I am, and that’s what matters most to me.”

Mey Rin picked up Grelle’s hand and kissed it. Once. Twice. Thrice. “I love you so muuuuch, Grelle,” she said dreamily, reaching over to stroke her hair. The reaper’s breathing grew labored. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few diners looking askance at them. Poor Mey Mey must be more of a lightweight than Grelle had realized. Oh shit…maybe she should have picked a wine with a lower alcohol content. She was feeling a little giddy herself, though Mey was probably at least partly to blame.

“I love you too, my sweet. Let’s not get too carried away, though…at least not here.” Grelle lowered her voice and leaned across the table, putting their heads close together. “After dinner? That’s a different story.”

Mey Rin grinned and touched her nose to Grelle’s before sitting back and tucking in.

“So gooood!” she cheered with her mouth full.

“Ah…delicious,” Grelle sighed in contentment as she took a bite. Then, she recalled their previous topic of conversation.

“By the by, _ma chérie_ , don’t fret about dear Bassy. That handsome devil may still catch my eye, but you captured my heart, and I know it’s in safekeeping while held in your hands.”

“Oh Grelle, really?! I feel the same way! It’s like my heart’s beatin’ away in your chest, an’ I carry yours in here, yes I do,” Mey Rin gushed, fervently pressing a hand to her bosom.

Grelle had to reach for her glass and take another gulp of wine to hide the happy tears that rose to her eyes.

The whole meal was an absolute delight, though the reaper did notice Mey eating the curry faster than she normally would, as if trying to rush for some reason.

“I do hope you don’t regret inhaling everything on your plate like that, dearest. A meal like curry is usually one to punish if not savored,” she teased, though she meant to hint at her concern for the tipsy woman.

“Ohh, I think I got it, yes I do. After all, me an’ Bard an’ Finny had to eat a lot more than this a few months back, yes we did!”

Grelle was utterly baffled at the thought of the Phantomhive servants gobbling up a bunch of curry!

“Might I inquire as to why, my love?”

Mey giggled even before she’d started explaining. “It was so silly thinkin’ back, yes it was, but we needed to help Mr. Sebastian perfect a curry recipe so he could win some kind o’ big contest! Um, I forget most of the rest o’ the details but he did win the contest… even though he had t’go against his close friend, Mr. Agni!”

Agni. Ah, the Indian butler…Grelle had seen him and his bratty little charge at the manor, though not recently. Perhaps those two had gone off somewhere else? Hmmmm, that might explain a certain “English” butler’s mood lately…

“I assume ah, Agni and Sebastian have stayed close friends even after that, though?” Nothing odd about gossip about a shared crush. So long as Bassy never knew, it wasn’t hurting!

“Oh, o’ course, I think Mr. Sebastian ‘imself kept tellin’ Agni to stop apologizin’ for fightin’ him back then! The poor bloke, he… well…” Mey shifted about, then leaned in and sort of whispered behind her hand “I think ‘e likes Mr. Sebastian just as much as me ‘n you do, yes ‘e does!” She grinned a bit wider after divulging that information.

And Grelle started to grin, too, giving a bit of a shrug with the free hand and arm not busy with the last of her meal.

“Well, there you go, then. There is always someone out there for everyone!”

This made yet another giggle burst from the maid, her hands clapping together in front of her without pause.

“Maybe someday soon we can ‘elp ‘im, too! We can play Cupid, Grelle!” She cheered loudly.

Grelle had to fight off laughing, which was getting harder by the minute. “All right, my dear. Let’s tuck that idea away for another time, shall we? Today is about _us_ , after all.”

“O-Oh yeah! Um—I think I’m done now, so…um…” she trailed off then, taking her glass and drinking up the last of her third helping of wine.

Grelle nodded and got to work on the remainder of her curry, before sighing in satisfaction and daintily wiping her lips with the napkin. Oh, but glimpsing across the way, she noticed a messy patch on her lover’s face, likely from scarfing down the curry!

“Oh, my my, let me get that for you.” She reached across the table and gently scrubbed Mey’s cheek with the napkin.

Mey Rin was reduced to an absolute mess, her bosom heaving and her eyes fluttering shut as she let the reaper tend to her.

And over such a brief gesture! Maybe at this point, any contact was bound to set her off.

“Now, let me just pay for this dear, and we’ll be on our way.”

“O-Okay, Grelle,” she mumbled in reply, trying not to appear too anxious to be out of there and once again joined with Grelle Sutcliff…

Oh… JOINED… Her face heated up at that thought, and everything seemed like a brief blur, until Grelle was there by her side, helping her up from her seat, and carefully walking them out of the building.

“Ahhhh, fresh air! I think that’s definitely something we need, don’t you agree?” Grelle sighed in satisfaction, swaying purposefully as though they were dancing down the street instead of just walking.

“O-Oh, yes, yes I do! Uhhh…So…” Mey stammered, eyes shifting from the darkening skyline to her partner, then suddenly grabbing the reaper’s jacket arm and guiding her away!

“Er- Mey Mey?” Grelle yelped, completely confounded by her darling’s eagerness to get somewhere… And where exactly was she taking them?

“In ‘ere,” Mey insisted.

And then Grelle found herself in another building, much seedier than the restaurant they’d just left. Before them was a reasonably sized lobby, with a desk lining the back wall, and a rather…scantily clad woman behind the desk!

“Oh no, no no no!” Grelle cried, grabbing her sweet, precious little love and immediately rushing them both out the door.

“Bu-But, we have to...don’t you wanna—”

“Shush, darling. Listen to me,” Grelle interrupted before the poor thing could say another word, drawing her close with an arm around her back. “This is not a place for us! Not on our special night together, and not ever!”

“O-Oh, I just thought—” Mey stuttered, but Grelle shook her head, cupping the dear girl’s soft, flushed cheeks.

“Shhh, Mey Mey…let _me_ take us to the best place for us now. Trust me.”

Mey Rin’s eyes shimmered with delight. Grelle was so overcome by the sight that she dipped her lady, her love, as she pressed her lips to Mey’s and teleported them to where they needed to be.

It was quiet and indoors, a bit dark too, for there was no light except glimpses of the stars and moon from a window.

But the darkness was ignored as Grelle Sutcliff took her love’s hair down while devouring her mouth.

Mey Rin melted, pressing herself desperately against her lover, her eyes having been closed all this time since the kiss started. She was far too engrossed in their pleasure to care where they were now.

“Mmn, to the bed. Just a few steps, love,” Grelle managed to get out between her mad kisses, trying to move them while still tending to the maid, her hands expertly undoing her love’s dress from the back. It had been a beautiful sight, but what the reaper truly wanted to see now was her Mey Rin’s body, laid bare before her, and nothing more!

Grelle paused to toe off her shoes and kick them to the side before pulling down Mey Rin’s dress. The impetuous goddess forced herself to take her time. As much as she wanted to rip the garment off, Mey Mey would be cross with her if she ruined it! Soon enough, however, the dress was pooling around Mey’s feet.

“Step out of it now…just like that, darling.”

Grelle gripped Mey Rin’s shoulders and lowered her lover down onto the bed. Mey’s hands tangled in the reaper’s hair, yanking at the roots with more force than was generally her wont. Grelle moaned into the kiss.

“Good, good. Don’t be shy, my sweet. Let yourself burn with me,” she whispered, kissing along Mey Rin’s neck. The other woman was marvelously sensitive there, and Grelle’s efforts were rewarded with a happy whimper from Mey.

“Ah…ah…”

Grelle then bit and sucked at her clavicle, careful not to break the skin but quite possibly bruising it. Meanwhile, her fingers brushed along Mey Rin’s sides and belly in feather-light touches that the reaper knew would inflame her further.

“Th-think you’re gonna leave a mark there, you are,” Mey Rin groaned, arching beneath her.

“A rose for my rose,” Grelle panted, moving down to nuzzle at the tender spot between Mey Rin’s breasts. “I’ll scatter my flowers across your skin like a lovely red bouquet.”

Though it would help if she had a little more light, especially after the inevitable moment when she took off her glasses…

“A brief intermission,” the reaper whispered, kissing the maid’s left breast and then sitting upright.

“Nooo,” Mey Rin whined. She snatched at Grelle’s sleeve as the goddess rose to her feet. “I jus’ want you now, I do! An’…an’ I don’t want to be left alone in this strange place…” Her voice dropped to a timid squeak.

That Zinfandel must have muddled her sweet girl’s senses!

Grelle laughed and knelt beside the bed. Pressing their foreheads together to assure Mey of her presence, she gently explained, “I’m not leaving you, darling. We’re safe and sound in your room at the Phantomhive manor. Valentine’s Eve is a special night, and I thought this would be more private. Romance blooms beneath the bower of intimacy.”

Mey Rin burst out giggling. “We were in my room this whole time?! You turned my head so that I couldn’t think about nothin’ else but you, I couldn’t!”

“Oh, Mey.” Grelle’s chest was seized by an aching tenderness as she savored the mortal woman’s comforting scent…

What had she been meaning to do again?

“Ah! The candle!”

She leapt back to her feet.

“I was just getting up to light a candle for us, poppet. Paltry starshine isn’t sufficient for me! I want to see that lovely face in all its glory.”

“Okay!” Mey Rin smiled. “But you be quick, you do.”

“My lady is a demanding little minx,” Grelle pouted, though secretly she was thrilled at Mey’s eagerness. After finding a box of matches in the nightstand’s top drawer, she struck one and put it to the candle’s wick. Soon, a golden flame danced, bringing warmth to the darkened room. She and Mey might have been the only people in the house, ensconced in a shelter just big enough for two. Grelle relished the spectacle of her lover lying naked on the bed. Those brown eyes called to her with boundless longing. On another night, Grelle might have been tempted to tease her and prolong the wait, but this was Valentine’s Eve. Her highest priority now was showing this woman the vivid scarlet of the passion that burned in her heart.

The reaper shrugged off her coat, letting it fall to the floor while she unbuttoned her collar. She laughed at the catch in Mey Rin’s breath.

“See, my sweet? Much easier to enjoy the view this way.”

There should be something else in that top drawer, as well…

Found it! She grabbed the small red bottle she’d given Mey Rin for occasions such as these. They’d be needing it momentarily.

She put it on top of the night stand as she went back to undressing herself, humming a sultry tune as she did to set the mood. Soon, her vest had been unbuttoned and removed, and she started on her gloves next, that she might truly feel her lover’s soft skin.

Mey Rin had been watching in contented silence, but as Grelle’s hands flew to her shirt buttons, she sat upright, coming up on the edge of the bed on her knees and reaching out for her reaper.

“Mm? What is it dear, don’t you want a show?”

“I want to help, I do,” Mey Rin murmured, looking pleadingly up at her, and Grelle was certainly not capable of turning that down.

She stepped closer to the bed, stroking Mey Mey’s face as the girl got to work, undoing Grelle’s blouse and instantly covering the bare skin in open mouthed kisses.

“Oh, now that’s the ticket…” Grelle sighed. She shivered as her lover spread the blouse open like parting a pair of curtains, exposing the already pert and hardened nipples beneath.

“Oh _mon_ _petite fleur_ , how have you gotten so good with that mouth of yours?” Grelle gasped, her face growing as flushed as her tipsy lover’s.

Mey didn’t answer at first, fully devoted to pleasuring the reaper with her mouth.

“I’m only,” she mumbled out, “doin’ what I _want_ to do…” And she smiled up at Grelle as she reached where her stomach met her waistline, and gave her love such a bold smirk, that Grelle found her _self_ needing to speed things up!

“Well, you’re only making me want to ravage you right here and now,” the red lady growled, slipping her shirt off her shoulders, almost carelessly, before reaching out to cup her Mey Mey’s jaw and give her a much-deserved kiss; passionate as the first, and filled with desire.

Mey’s hands traveled to the buckle and buttons on Grelle’s trousers, frantically trying to undo them. Grelle whined impatiently while Mey Rin fumbled at the buttons, and involuntarily bit down on the maid’s lower lip.

“Mmm!” Mey broke the kiss, pausing to run a forefinger over her mouth. It came back red.

“Shit. I’m so sorry, poppet…” Grelle panted.

“It’s fine, it is!” the maid laughed, leaning back in to plant a crimson kiss against the hollow above Grelle’s collarbone. Those deft hands returned to her trousers, pushing them past the reaper’s hips. Grelle let out an involuntary sigh when Mey’s fingers caressed the newly-exposed skin. Rubbing little circles into her inner thighs. Moving up to delicately stroke her cock—

Heat licked up from her core, and Grelle desperately clutched Mey Rin’s face. Their lips met with bruising impact for a ravenous kiss. The coppery tang from the nicks inflicted by her teeth only sent that flame of arousal surging higher.

“A little lower…yes, yes, my sweet, right there…and a biiit more pressure…Ah!” Grelle moaned as Mey Rin continued to pleasure her. However, she let out a whine of dismay when Mey’s hand released her and the maid pushed herself away.

“Come to bed, now,” Mey said. She tilted her head and gave Grelle a rare flirtatious look.

“I think I’m a bad influence on you, my little rose. I taught you how to wind a woman up,” Grelle laughed, swiping up the bottle from the nightstand and easing down onto the mattress. Mey Rin blushed and giggled behind her hand.

Hands atremble with anticipation, Grelle unscrewed the bottle cap and poured some of its contents into her palm, coating her length. All the while, she peeked up at Mey Rin through her lashes, smiling as the maid grew visibly flustered.

“Your turn, _ma chérie_ ,” Grelle crooned. She beckoned Mey Rin closer. “Not to fret…I clipped my nails beforehand. A true lady always comes prepared when she visits her lover.”

The maid was visibly trembling; it never took much to rile her up. Even before they’d gotten this intimate, the sweet girl had clearly had many wild fantasies brewing in her mind.

She laid back once more, and this time Grelle dipped her hand down, grin widening as she found her love’s undergarments terribly damp within.

“You almost couldn’t wait for me, could you, my dear?” she crooned, fingers taking their time encircling the only clothes left on the girl, tickling the edges, before finally peeling them away. A moan from her love was her only answer.

“P-Please Grelle… I…I need you…” Mey couldn’t hold back anymore, and Grelle chuckled softly, shushed her with a kiss to the cheek, then closed her lips around her love’s as she slipped a long middle finger into Mey’s depths, gently but expertly thrusting.

“Goodness, you’re so _wet_ for me…” Grelle hissed, truly in awe. This beautiful girl wanted her and only her. SHE had done this to Mey Rin, no one else, and the woman even agreed, with not a trace of embarassment. She nodded quickly as her arms looped around Grelle’s neck and her hips bucked up into another thrust of that digit inside her.

“Ah! …Please! I-I might—”

“Shhh, I know you can last,” Grelle cooed, and finally pulled her hand away to line herself up, her lips hovering over Mey’s gasping mouth again. “Just know, your power over _me_ , a goddess of death, is truly remarkable, my darling.”

And the reaper plunged into her lady, joining her at last, her hands smoothing down Mey’s hips and lifting her finely curved thighs to pull them up, and get the best angle.

“OH YES!” Mey Rin screamed, forgetting that there were five other people besides them in the manor. That was no room in her mind for anything but Grelle.

Grelle buried herself in the mortal woman’s warmth and groaned in ecstasy.

“Yes, darling, don’t hold back. I want to hear you…”

The reaper felt ready to burst with pride from knowing that _she_ made Mey cry out with such abandon. Grelle sought the spot deep within her lover that would make Mey Rin see constellations if touched just so. The woman undulated beneath her.

“GRELLE!” Mey Rin wailed when their lips parted.

“Die with me, my little love,” Grelle whispered as she established a steady tempo, thrusting against that same blessed spot. Mey Rin reached up and grabbed fistfuls of Grelle’s long hair, hanging on for dear life. That elicited a moan from the reaper, whose hips snapped forward; the needy, insistent tug on her scalp sent a tremor of delight racing through her.

The muscles in Grelle’s thighs and buttocks tensed, while her lover gasped like a drowning woman, reduced to soft, incoherent sobs. Then, Mey Rin began to keen, arching off the mattress as her walls contracted around Grelle, slick and wet. Her face crumpled in pleasure; utter perfection. That was enough to spur the goddess on to her own climax. She spilled into Mey Rin with a shout that she was certain would rouse the whole household, her hands going numb from the glorious release.

Tears matted Mey Rin’s lashes. In Grelle’s eyes, they were more precious than pearls, each one a treasure without price. She eased out gently and drew Mey Rin to her chest while her lover cried for sheer joy. Grelle lovingly caressed her back and shaking legs, cuddling Mey Rin while she regained her composure.

The maid smiled up at Grelle through her tears. “That was beautiful, it was. It always is.”

Grelle pressed their foreheads together. “My little rose deserves all the beauty I’m able to give her.”

The maid smiled as more tears slipped down, and her hands clung to the reaper for a moment longer while her breathing settled.

However, after that, Mey Rin took Grelle’s jaw and sought another kiss, and then another…and the reaper hummed in approval.

“Not tired yet, poppet?”

Mey shook her head quickly, her face going crimson once more and her eyes shifting around almost…nervously…

“Mey Mey?” The reaper tilted her head. “What is it? I hope you know by now that you can tell me anything.”

“U-Um…t…turn over.”

Grelle blinked, staring at the girl a moment.

“Turn over?” she parroted, not sure what else to say in response to that.

Mey nodded, and her hands went from the reaper’s neck to her chest, pressing, pushing.

“I-I want to try…y-you know…” That sweet little face was absolutely burning.

And Grelle Sutcliff grinned.

“Do you mean _this_ , my little rose?” She rolled them over abruptly in one swift motion, and smirked up at the baffled woman sitting unsteadily on top of her.

Mey’s fingers loosened their grip, and she glanced around as if trying to come to terms with her new position.

Finally, she swallowed nervously as she looked down into that face, so hopeful, so filled with pride… and clearly desire. For her and only her.

“Well, what are you going to do now, darling?” the goddess of death goaded, hands coming to rest on Mey Rin’s luscious hips.

“Uh, well, you…I -I wanna…l-like how you…” Mey looked down at herself, and at the clear sign of her lady’s desire waiting beneath her.

“Mey Mey, look at me, my love.”

Mey did as prompted, eyebrows lifting, and a harried expression that practically screamed, _Help, how do I do this?_

Grelle took up the bottle of lotion once again, and undid the top before reaching out her free hand for her love to give her own.

When she did, the lotion was poured out perfectly into her palm, as Grelle patiently instructed her.

“Give me another good lathering darling, and then we’ll go from there.”

The girl was still flustered as could be, but she set to work, hands swiftly stroking over Grelle’s cock, making her reaper fully hard once more, and panting like she’d run a mile.

“That’s good, that’s good…now lift yourself…a-and slowly lower yourself over it…” Grelle continued, hands firmly on Mey’s hips as the maid engulfed her up to the very hilt.

“Oh yes, you did it darling… Oh, come here my gorgeous girl,” Grelle moaned, coaxing Mey to bend down for a passionate kiss.

“Sh-should I…start” Mey whimpered, her body cautiously still, but clearly wanting to move as soon as it could.

“I’m ready whenever you are, dearest. T-take it easy…find a rhythm…”

It didn’t take long for Mey Rin to do just that, making both their voices rise again in moans and groans, pleasure washing over them like rampant waves crashing on the shore during a storm.

And another _petite mort_ came for them, making the maid collapse on top of her sweat-drenched goddess.

“W…W-well done, Mey Mey,” Grelle breathed, stroking her hair and wiping the sweat from her forehead. “That was glorious…You’re a natural.”

“Mmn… I’ve… wanted ever so much to do that. To, um, t-to be over you like you are always over me…bein’ the one t’move,” Mey Rin admitted softly. “I know I’m not ever gonna be as experienced as you, no I’m not, but I- I just wanted this one time to—”

“To lead the dance? Oh, sweet Mey, you always dance divinely, no matter if you’re following or leading. And I’ll never have another dance partner quite like you.”

“But tonight was important,” Mey firmly argued, kissing Grelle’s cheek. “For both of us.”

“Mhmm, I cannot argue with that, my love. And I’m so happy to have the most darling Valentine ever.”

Mey Rin’s face shone. She snuggled next to the other woman and the two finally let their passionate flame die down to the glow of quieter intimacies, as they both drifted off for the night.

* * *

Grelle yawned and stretched herself like a cat, rubbing her bleary eyes. Wait…this didn’t feel like the bed in her apartment…and there wasn’t normally anyone sharing it with her…

Then she remembered, and the goddess beamed as she kissed her sleeping lover’s forehead. After some fumbling around on the nightstand, she found her glasses, which helped her see Mey Rin’s beauty in full. The woman was curled up in the blankets with a peaceful smile on her face. Grelle shyly smoothed back her bangs, not wanting to disturb her rest.

Unfortunately, the demon outside their door had no such scruples.

Grelle was so absorbed in contemplating Mey’s sweet, rosy-cheeked face that she didn’t sense Sebastian’s aura at first, but her head whipped around at the brisk rapping of his knuckles against the door.

“Miss Sutcliff, would you please wake Mey Rin if she isn’t up in the next 15 minutes? We shall fall behind otherwise. As you’re aware, the Phantomhive household runs on a strict schedule.”

The reaper huffed in annoyance. “Yes, but keep your voice down. Dear Mey Mey is trying to sleep, and here you are clomping about like an inconsiderate lout.”

“Given the extent to which you two were carrying on last night, I’m sure she’s still sound asleep from exhaustion.”

“You were listening to our night of passion? Fie, little Sebas! How rude!”

“I assure you, Miss Sutcliff, I have no desire to be privy to your nocturnal adventures. My kind have senses far superior to those of mortals, and you were caterwauling away. I was hard-pressed _not_ to hear that ruckus.”

Grelle snorted and stuck out her tongue, even though Bassy couldn’t see her. Mey Rin made a soft noise and stirred restlessly beside her. She was so cute…but she’d likely wake up if this devil didn’t shut his trap.

Smirking, Grelle drawled, “Say, Sebby…how is dear Agni getting on? Mey Mey tells me you are the very best of friends.”

“I…How dare…I-I’m sure I don’t know…that’s none of your concern, Miss Sutcliff!” he sputtered. Grelle clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a snicker as she imagined his blush. The demon’s decidedly huffy footsteps receded down the hall.

“Well, that takes care of that,” she whispered in quiet triumph. Grelle lay back down next to Mey Rin, whose breathing had settled into a calmer rhythm after Sebastian’s departure.

“I hope you had a happy Valentine’s Day, my darling.”

Looking at the seraphic smile that graced Mey Rin’s lips, Grelle thought it safe to say that she did.


End file.
